wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XLI
Walka na armaty nie przeszkadzała wcale układom. Postanowili korzystać z nich ojcowie za każdym razem, chcąc łudzić nieprzyjaciela i zwłóczyć, aby przez ten czas doczekać się jakiejkolwiek pomocy albo przynajmniej zimy surowej; Miller zaś nie przestawał wierzyć, że zakonnicy pragną tylko najlepsze warunki wytargować. Wieczorem więc, po owej strzelaninie, wysłał znów pułkownika Kuklinowskiego z wezwaniem do poddania się. Temu Kuklinowskiemu pokazał przeor salwę-gwardię królewską, którą od razu zamknął mu usta. Lecz Miller miał późniejszy rozkaz królewski zajęcia Bolesławia, Wielunia, Krzepic i Częstochowy. — Zanieś im waszmość ten rozkaz — rzekł do Kuklinowskiego — bo tak myślę, że po okazaniu go zbraknie im materii do wykrętów. Lecz się mylił. Ksiądz Kordecki oświadczył, iż jeśli rozkaz obejmuje Częstochowę, niechże ją sobie jenerał szczęśliwie zajmuje, przy czym może być pewny, że ze strony klasztoru nie dozna żadnej przeszkody, ale Częstochowa nie jest Jasną Górą, ta zaś ostatnia nie jest w rozkazie wymieniona. Usłyszawszy tę odpowiedź Miller poznał, że z bieglejszymi od siebie dyplomatami ma do czynienia; jemu to właśnie zabrakło racji — pozostawały tylko armaty. Jednakże przez noc trwało zawieszenie broni. Szwedzi pracowali usilnie nad wzniesieniem potężniejszych szańców, jasnogórcy opatrywali szkody wczorajsze i ze zdumieniem przekonali się, że ich nie było. Gdzieniegdzie połamane dachy i krokwie, gdzieniegdzie płaty tynku opadłego z murów — oto wszystko. Z ludzi nikt nie poległ, nikt nie został nawet skaleczony. Ksiądz Kordecki, obchodząc mury, mówił z uśmiechem do żołnierzy: — Patrzcie jeno, nie tak straszny ów nieprzyjaciel i jego bombardy, jak mówiono. Po odpuście nieraz większe szkody się trafiają. Opieka boska nas strzeże, ręka boża nas piastuje, ale wytrwajmy tylko, to jeszcze większe cuda zobaczymy! Nadeszła niedziela, święto Ofiarowania Najświętszej Panny. W nabożeństwie nie było przeszkody, bo Miller oczekiwał na ostateczną odpowiedź, którą zakonnicy obiecali przesłać po południu. Tymczasem, pomni na słowa Pisma: jako dla przestraszenia Filistynów Izrael obnosił arkę bożą koło obozu, chodzili znów procesjonalnie z monstrancją. List wysłano o godzinie drugiej, ale nie z poddaniem się, tylko z powtórzeniem odpowiedzi danej Kuklinowskiemu, iż kościół i klasztor zowią się Jasną Górą, miasto zaś Częstochowa wcale do klasztoru nie należy. "Dlatego to błagamy usilnie Jego Dostojność — pisał ksiądz Kordecki — abyś zechciał zostawić w pokoju Zgromadzenie nasze i kościół Bogu i Najświętszej Bogarodzicy poświęcony, iżby w nim cześć Boga na przyszłość pozostała, gdzie by zarazem Majestat Boski błagano o zdrowie i powodzenie Najjaśniejszego Króla. Tymczasem my, niegodni, zanosząc nasze prośby, polecamy się najusilniej łaskawym względom Waszej Dostojności pokładając ufność w jego dobroci, po której i na przyszłość wiele sobie obiecujemy..." Byli przy czytaniu tego listu obecni: Wrzeszczowicz, Sadowski, Horn, gubernator krzepicki, de Fossis, znakomity inżynier, na koniec książę Heski, człowiek młody, wyniosły bardzo, który, lubo podkomendny Millera, chętnie mu swą wyższość okazywał. Ten więc uśmiechnął się złośliwie i powtórzył z przyciskiem zakończenie listu: — Po dobroci waszej wiele sobie obiecują; to przymówka o kwestę, panie jenerale. Zadam wam jedno pytanie, mości panowie: czy mnichy lepiej się proszą, czy lepiej strzelają? — Prawda! — rzekł Horn. — Przez te pierwsze dni straciliśmy tylu ludzi, że i dobra bitwa więcej nie weźmie! — Co do mnie — mówił dalej książę Heski — pieniędzy nie potrzebuję, sławy nie zyskam, a nogi w tych chałupach odmrożę. Co za szkoda, żeśmy do Prus nie poszli; kraj bogaty, wesoły, jedno miasto lepsze od drugiego. Miller, który czynił prędko, ale myślał powoli, dopiero w tej chwili wyrozumiał sens listu, poczerwieniał więc i rzekł: — Mnisi drwią z nas, mości panowie! — Intencji nie było, ale na jedno to wychodzi! — odrzekł Horn. — Więc do szańców! Mało było wczoraj ognia i kul! Rozkazy dane przeleciały szybko z jednego końca linii szwedzkich w drugi. Szańce pokryły się sinawymi chmurami, klasztor odpowiedział wnet z całą energią. Tym razem jednak działa szwedzkie, lepiej ustawione, większą poczęły czynić szkodę. Sypały się bomby ładowne prochem, ciągnące za sobą warkocz płomienia. Rzucano także rozpalone pochodnie i kłęby konopi przesiąkniętych żywicą. Jak czasem stada wędrownych żurawi, znużone długim lotem obsiadają wzgórza wyniosłe, tak roje tych ognistych posłanników padały na szczyty kościoła i na drewniane dachy zabudowań. Kto nie brał udziału w walce, kto nie był przy armatach, ten siedział na dachach. Jedni czerpali wodę w studniach, drudzy ciągnęli sznurami wiadra, trzeci tłumili pożar mokrymi płachtami. Niektóre kule łupiąc belki i krokwie wpadały na strychy, i wnet dym a woń spalenizny napełniała wnętrze budynków. Lecz i na strychach czyhali obrońcy z beczkami wody. Najcięższe bomby przebijały nawet i pułapy. Mimo nadludzkich wysileń, mimo czujności zdawało się, że pożoga prędzej czy później musi ogarnąć klasztor. Pochodnie i kłęby konopne, spychane drągami z dachów, utworzyły pod ścianami stosy gorejące. Okna pękały od żaru, a niewiasty i dzieci zamknięte w izbach dusiły się dymem i gorącem. Ledwie pogaszono jedne pociski, ledwie wody spłynęły po zrębach, leciały nowe stada rozpalonych kul, płonących szmat, skier, żywego ognia. Cały klasztor był nim objęty, rzekłbyś: niebo otworzyło się nad nim i ulewa piorunów nań spada; jednak gorzał, a nie palił się, płonął i nie zapadał w rumowisko; co więcej, wśród tego morza płomieni śpiewać począł jak ongi młodzieńcy w piecu ognistym. Albowiem tak samo jak dnia wczorajszego ozwała się pieśń z wieży z towarzyszeniem trąb. Ludziom stojącym na murach i pracującym przy działach, którzy w każdej chwili mogli sądzić, że tam już wszystko płonie i w gruzy się wali za ich plecami, pieśń ta była jakby balsam kojący, zwiastowała im bowiem ciągle i ustawicznie, że stoi klasztor, stoi kościół, że płomień dotąd nie zwyciężył wysileń ludzkich. Odtąd też weszło w zwyczaj podobną harmonią osładzać sobie niedolę oblężenia i straszliwy krzyk srożącego się żołnierstwa oddalać od uszu niewieścich. Lecz i w obozie szwedzkim czyniła owa pieśń i kapela niemałe wrażenie. Żołnierze na szańcach słuchali jej naprzód z podziwem, potem z zabobonnym strachem. — Jak to? — mówili między sobą — rzuciliśmy na ów kurnik tyle żelaza i ognia, że niejedna potężna twierdza z popiołem i dymem już by uleciała, a oni sobie wygrywają radośnie. Co to jest?... — Czary! — odpowiadali inni. — Kule się tamtych ścian nie imają. Z dachów granaty staczają się, jakobyś bochenkami rzucał. Czary! czary! — powtarzali. — Nic nas tu dobrego nie spotka! Starszyzna nawet gotowa była przypisać tym dźwiękom tajemnicze jakieś znaczenie. Lecz niektórzy tłumaczyli to inaczej, i Sadowski rzekł głośno umyślnie, aby go Miller mógł słyszeć: — Musi się im dobrze dziać, skoro się weselą, czyli że dotąd na próżno tylko napsuliśmy tyle prochów. — Których nie mamy wiele — rzekł książę Heski. — Ale za to mamy wodza Poliocertesa — odrzekł Sadowski takim tonem, że nie można było wyrozumieć, czy drwi, czy chce Millerowi pochlebić. Lecz ten wziął to widocznie przeciw sobie, bo wąsa przygryzł. — Zobaczymy, czy za godzinę będą jeszcze grali! — rzekł zwracając się do swego sztabu. I rozkazał podwoić ogień. Lecz rozkazy jego spełniono zbyt gorliwie. W pośpiechu za wysoko podnoszono działa, skutkiem czego kule poczęły przenosić. Niektóre dolatywały, szybując nad kościołem i klasztorem, aż do przeciwległych szańców szwedzkich; tam druzgotały dylowania, rozrzucały kosze, zabijały ludzi. Godzina jedna upłynęła, potem druga. Z wieży kościelnej rozlegała się ciągle uroczysta muzyka. Miller stał z perspektywą w Częstochowie. Patrzył długo. Obecni zauważyli, że ręka, którą trzymał perspektywę przy oczach, drżała mu coraz silniej; na koniec zwrócił się do obecnych i zakrzyknął: — Strzały nie szkodzą wcale kościołowi! Tu gniew niepohamowany, szalony ogarnął starego wojownika. Cisnął lunetę o ziemię, aż rozbryzła się w sztuki. — Wścieknę się od tej muzyki! — wrzasnął. W tej chwili inżynier de Fossis przygalopował do niego. — Panie jenerale — rzekł — podkopu nie można robić. Pod warstwą ziemi skała leży. Tutaj trzeba by górników. Miller zaklął; lecz jeszcze nie dokończył przekleństwa, gdy znowu oficer z częstochowskiego szańca przybiegł pędem i salutując po żołniersku, ozwał się: — Największe działo nam rozbito! Czy zaciągnąć drugie ze Lgoty? Ogień istotnie osłabł nieco — muzyka rozlegała się coraz uroczyściej. Miller odjechał do swojej kwatery, nie rzekłszy ani słowa. Lecz nie wydał rozkazów wstrzymujących walkę. Postanowił zmęczyć oblężonych. Wszak tam w twierdzy zaledwie dwustu ludzi było załogi, on zaś miał ciągle świeżych żołnierzy do zmiany. Nadeszła noc, działa grzmiały bez ustanku! lecz klasztorne odpowiadały żywo, żywiej nawet niż w dzień, bo ognie szwedzkie wskazywały im cel gotowy. Nieraz bywało, że ledwie żołnierze obsiedli ognisko i wiszący w nim kocieł, gdy naraz nadlatywała z ciemności faskula klasztorna jakby duch śmierci. Ognisko rozbryzgiwało się w drzazgi i skry, żołnierze rozbiegali się z wrzaskiem nieludzkim i albo szukali przy innych towarzyszach schronienia, albo błąkali się wśród nocy, zziębli, głodni, przerażeni. Koło północy ogień klasztorny wzmocnił się tak dalece, że w promieniu strzału ani podobna było rozpalić drewek. Zdawało się, że oblężnicy mówią mową dział następne słowa: "Chcecie nas zmęczyć... próbujcie, sami wyzywamy!" Wybiła godzina pierwsza i druga. Począł mżyć drobny deszcz w postaci mgły zimnej a przenikliwej, która zbijała się miejscami jakoby w słupy, kolumny a mosty, czerwieniące się od ognia. Przez owe fantastyczne słupy i arkady widać było chwilami groźne zarysy klasztoru, który się zmieniał w oczach ; raz zdawał się wyższym niż zwykle, to znów jakoby zapadał w otchłań. Od szańców aż do jego murów wyciągały się jakieś złowrogie sklepienia i korytarze utworzone z mgły i ciemności, a tymi korytarzami nadlatywały kule śmierć niosące. Chwilami całe powietrze nad klasztorem stawało się jasne, jakby je oświeciła błyskawica. Wówczas mury, wyniosłe ściany i wieże zarysowywały się jaskrawo, potem znów gasły. Żołnierze poczęli patrzeć przed siebie z trwogą ponurą i zabobonną. Raz w raz też trącił jeden drugiego i szeptał: — Widziałeś? Ten klasztor zjawia się i znika na przemian... To nie ludzka moc! — Widziałem lepiej — mówił drugi. — Celowaliśmy tym właśnie działem, co pękło, gdy nagle cała forteca poczęła skakać i drygać, jakoby ją kto na linie do góry podnosił i zniżał. Celuj tu do takiej fortecy, trafiaj! To rzekłszy żołnierz rzucił szczotkę działową i po chwili dodał: — Nic tu nie wystoimy!... Nie powąchamy ich pieniędzy... Brr! zimno! Macie tam maźnicę ze smołą, zapalcie, choć ręce ogrzejem! Jeden z żołnierzy począł rozpalać smołę z pomocą siarkowanych nici. Rozpalił naprzód kwacz, potem zaczął go z wolna zanurzać. — Zgaście światło! — zabrzmiał głos oficera. Lecz niemal jednocześnie rozległ się szum faskuli, potem krzyk krótki, urywany i światło zgasło. Noc ciężkie przyniosła straty Szwedom. Naginęło mnóstwo ludzi przy ogniach; w niektórych miejscach rozegnano ich tak, że niektóre pułki, raz wpadłszy w zamieszanie, nie mogły do samego rana przyjść do sprawy. Oblężeni, jakby chcąc okazać, że snu nie potrzebują, strzelali coraz gęściej. Brzask oświecił na murach twarze zmęczone, blade, bezsenne, ale ożywione gorączką. Ksiądz Kordecki w nocy leżał krzyżem w kościele; skoro świt, pojawił się na murach i błogi głos jego rozlegał się przy działach, na kortynach, koło bram: — Bóg dzień czyni, dzieci... Niech będzie światło jego błogosławione! Nie ma szkód ni w kościele, ni w zabudowaniach... Ogień ugaszony, życia nikt nie stracił. Panie Mosiński! kula ognista wpadła pod kolebkę waszmościnego dzieciątka i zgasła, szkody mu nijakiej nie uczyniwszy. Podziękuj Najświętszej Pannie i odsłuż jej! — Niech będzie Jej imię wysławione! — odrzekł Mosiński — służę, jak mogę! Przeor poszedł dalej. Świtało już zupełnie, gdy stanął przy Czarnieckim i Kmicicu. Kmicica nie spostrzegł, bo przelazł na drugą stronę obejrzeć dylowania, które kula szwedzka nieco uszkodziła. Ksiądz zaraz spytał: — A gdzie to Babinicz? Zali nie śpi? — Ja zaś miałbym spać w taką noc! — odpowiedział pan Andrzej gramoląc się na mur. — Toż bym sumienia nie miał! Lepiej czuwać na ordynansie Najświętszej Panny. — Lepiej, lepiej, służko wierny! — odrzekł ksiądz Kordecki. Lecz pan Andrzej zobaczył w tej chwili połyskujące z dala mdłe światełko szwedzkie i zaraz zakrzyknął: — Ogień tam, ogień! rychtuj! wyżej! w nich psubratów! Uśmiechnął się ksiądz Kordecki jak archanioł, widząc taką gorliwość, i wrócił do klasztoru, by spracowanym polewki piwnej, smakowicie kostkami sera kraszonej, podesłać. Jakoż w pół godziny potem pojawiły się niewiasty, księża i dziadkowie kościelni niosąc dymiące garnki i dzbany. Chwycili je skwapliwie żołnierze i wkrótce wzdłuż całych murów rozległo się łakome siorbanie. Chwalili też sobie ów napitek mówiąc: — Nie dzieje się nam krzywda w służbie u Najświętszej Panny! wikt zacny! — Gorzej Szwedom! — mówili inni — źle im było warzyć strawę tej nocy, gorzej będzie przyszłej. — Mają dosyć, psiawiary! Pewnie we dnie dadzą sobie i nam odpocznienie. Już im teraz i armacięta musiały od ciągłego kichania pochrypnąć. Lecz żołnierze mylili się, bo dzień nie miał przynieść spoczynku. Gdy rankiem oficerowie, przychodzący z raportami, donieśli Millerowi, że skutek nocnej strzelaniny jest żaden, że owszem, im samym przyniósł znaczne szkody w ludziach, jenerał zaciął się i kazał dalej ogień prowadzić. — Przecie się wreszcie znużą! — rzekł do księcia Heskiego. — W prochach ekspens niezmierny — odrzekł ów oficer. — Przecie i oni ekspensują? — Oni muszą mieć nieprzebrane zapasy saletry i siarki, a węgla sami im dostarczymy, jeśli uda nam się choć jedną budę zapalić. W nocy podjeżdżałem pod mury i mimo huku słyszałem wyraźnie młyn, nie może to być inny młyn jak prochowy. — Każę do zachodu słońca strzelać tak mocno jak wczoraj. Na noc odpoczniem. Zobaczym, czyli poselstwa nie wyślą. — Wasza dostojność wiesz, że wysłali do Wittenberga? — Wiem, wyślę i ja po największe kolubryny. Jeśli ich nie można będzie nastraszyć albo pożaru wzniecić od środka, trzeba będzie wyłom uczynić. — Spodziewasz się więc wasza dostojność, że feldmarszałek pochwali oblężenie? — Feldmarszałek wiedział o moim zamiarze i nie mówił nic — odrzekł szorstko Miller. — Jeśli mnie tu niepowodzenie ścigać dalej będzie, to pan feldmarszałek zgani, nie pochwali, i na mnie całej winy złożyć nie omieszka. Król jegomość jemu odda słuszność, to wiem. Niemałom już ucierpiał od zgryźliwego humoru pana feldmarszałka, jakby to moja wina była, że go, jako Włosi mówią, mal francese trawi. — O tym, że na waszą dostojność zwali winę, nie wątpię, zwłaszcza gdy się pokaże, że Sadowski ma słuszność. — Co za słuszność? Sadowski za tymi mnichami przemawia, jak gdyby był u nich na żołdzie! co on powiada? — Powiada, że te wystrzały rozlegną się w całym kraju, od Bałtyku aż po Karpaty. — Niechże król jegomość każe w takim razie skórę z Wrzeszczowicza ściągnąć i jako wotum do tego klasztoru ją pośle, bo to on instygował owo oblężenie. Tu Miller porwał się za głowę. — Ale trzeba kończyć na gwałt! Tak mi się zdaje, tak mi coś mówi, że w nocy oni wyślą kogoś dla układów. Tymczasem ognia i ognia! Przeszedł więc dzień do wczorajszego podobny, pełen grzmotów, dymu i płomienia. Wiele jeszcze takich miało przejść ponad Jasną Górą. Lecz oni gasili pożary i strzelali z nie mniejszym męstwem. Połowa żołnierzy szła na spoczynek, druga połowa była na murach przy działach. Ludzie poczęli oswajać się z ustawicznym hukiem, zwłaszcza gdy przekonali się, że szkód wielkich nie ma. Mniej doświadczonych krzepiła wiara, ale byli pomiędzy nimi i starzy żołnierze, obeznani z wojną, którzy służbę pełnili jak rzemiosło. Ci dodawali otuchy wieśniakom. Soroka wielką uzyskał wśród nich powagę, bo wiele życia strawiwszy na wojnie, tak był obojętny na jej hałasy, jak stary szynkarz na krzyki pijących. Wieczorem, gdy strzały ucichły, opowiadał towarzyszom o oblężeniu Zbaraża. Sam w nim nie był, ale wiedział o nim dokładnie od żołnierzy, którzy je przetrwali, i tak mówił: — Tam zwaliło się kozactwa, tatarstwa i Turków tyle, że samych kuchtów więcej było niźli tu wszystkich Szwedów. A dlatego im się nasi nie dali. Prócz tego, tu złe duchy nie mają mocy nijakiej, a tam jeno przez piątek, sobotę i niedzielę diabli nie wspomagali hultajstwa, a przez resztę dni po całych nocach straszyli. Posyłali śmierć na okop, żeby się pokazywała żołnierzom i serce im do bitwy odejmowała. Wiem od takiego, który ją sam widział. — Widziałże ją? — pytali ciekawie chłopi kupiąc się koło wachmistrza. — Na własne oczy! Szedł od kopania studni, bo im tam wody brakło, a co była w stawach, to śmierdziała. Idzie, idzie, aż patrzy, naprzeciw niego podchodzi jakaś figura w czarnej płachcie. — W czarnej, nie w białej? — W czarnej; na wojnę w czarną się ona ubiera. Mroczyło się. Przybliża się żołnierz: "Werdo?" — pyta — ona nic. Dopiero pociągnął za płachtę — patrzy: kościotrup. "A ty tu czego?" — "Ja — powiada — jestem śmierć i przyjdę po ciebie za tydzień." — Żołnierz pomiarkował, że źle. "Czemu to — pyta — dopiero za tydzień? to ci prędzej nie wolno?" — A ona na to: "Przed tygodniem nic ci uczynić nie mogę, bo taki rozkaz." -Żołnierz myśli sobie: "Trudno! ale kiedy ona mi teraz nic zrobić nie może, to niechże jej choć za swoje odpłacę." Kiedy nie owinie ją w płachtę, kiedy nie zacznie o kamienie gnatami walić! Ona w krzyk i nuż się prosić: "Przyjdę za dwa tygodnie." — "Nie może być!" — "Przyjdę za trzy, za cztery, za dziesięć po oblężeniu; za rok, za dwa, za piętnaście!" — "Nie może być!" — "Przyjdę za pięćdziesiąt lat!" — Pomiarkował się żołnierz, bo już miał pięćdziesiąt, myśli sobie: "Sto — dość!" Puścił ją. A sam zdrowy i żyw do tej pory; do bitwy chodzi jak w taniec, bo co mu tam! — A żeby się zaląkł, to by już było po nim? — Najgorzej się śmierci bać! — odrzekł poważnie Soroka. — On żołnierz i innym dobra przysporzył, bo jak ci ją zbił, jak ci ją utrudził, tak ją na trzy dni zemdliło i przez ten czas nikt w obozie nie poległ, chociaż wycieczkę czynili. — A my to nie wyjdziemy kiedy nocą na Szwedów? — Nie nasza głowa — odparł Soroka. Usłyszał ostatnie pytanie i ostatnią odpowiedź Kmicic, który stał nie opodal, i w głowę się uderzył. Potem popatrzył na szańce szwedzkie. Noc już była. Na szańcach od godziny panowała cisza zupełna. Strudzony żołnierz spał widocznie przy działach. Daleko, na dwa strzelenia armat, połyskiwało kilkanaście ogni, ale przy samych szańcach grube panowały ciemności. — Ani im to w głowie, ani nie podejrzewają, ani mogą przypuścić! — szepnął do siebie Kmicic. I udał się wprost do pana Czarnieckiego, który siedząc przy lawecie, liczył paciorki różańca i stukał jedną nogą o drugą, bo mu zmarzły. — Chłodno — rzekł ujrzawszy Kmicica — i głowa cięży od tego huku przez dwa dni i jedną noc. W uszach mi ciągle dzwoni. — Komu by od takich hałasów nie dzwoniło. Ale dziś będziem mieli spoczynek. Pospali się tam na dobre. Można by ich zejść jak niedźwiedzia w barłogu; nie wiem, czyby ich nawet rusznice przebudziły. — O! — rzekł Czarniecki podnosząc głowę — o czym myślisz? — Myślę o Zbarażu, że tam oblężeni przez wycieczki niejedną srogą klęskę hultajstwu zadali. — A tobie, jak wilkowi po nocy, krew na myśli? — Na Boga żywego i jego rany, uczyńmy wycieczkę! Ludzi narżniemy, działa pozagważdżamy. Oni się tam niczego nie spodziewają. Pan Czarniecki zerwał się na równe nogi. — I jutro chyba poszaleją! Myślą może, że nas dość nastraszyli i że o poddaniu myślimy, będą mieli odpowiedź. Jak Boga kocham, to jest przednia myśl, to prawdziwie rycerska impreza! Że też to mnie do głowy nie przyszło. Trzeba tylko księdza Kordeckiego zawiadomić. On tu rządzi! Poszli. Ksiądz Kordecki naradzał się w definitorium z panem miecznikiem sieradzkim. Posłyszawszy kroki, podniósł głowę i odsuwając na bok świecę spytał: — A kto tam? Jest co nowego? — To ja, Czarniecki — rzekł pan Piotr — ze mną zaś jest Babinicz. Oba spać nie możemy, bo strasznie nam Szwedzi pachną. Ten Babinicz, ojcze, to niespokojna głowa, i nie może na miejscu usiedzieć. Wierci mi się, wierci, bo mu się okrutnie chce do Szwedów za wały pójść, zapytać się ich, czyli jutro także będą strzelać albo czy też fryszt nam i sobie jeszcze dadzą? — Jak to? — spytał nie ukrywając zdziwienia ksiądz Kordecki. — Babinicz chce wyjść z fortecy?... — W kompanii, w kompanii! — odrzekł spiesznie pan Piotr — ze mną i z kilkudziesięciu ludźmi. Oni tam, zdaje się, śpią na szańcu jak zabici; ogni nie widać, straży nie widać. Zbyt w naszą słabość dufają. — Działa zagwoździm! — dodał gorąco Kmicic. — A dawajcie mi tu tego Babinicza! — zakrzyknął pan miecznik — niech go uściskam! Swędzi cię żądło, szerszeniu, rad byś i po nocy kłuł. Wielkie to jest przedsięwzięcie, które najlepszy skutek mieć może. Jednego nam Pan Bóg dał Litwina, ale wściekłą bestię i zębatą. Ja zamiar pochwalam; nikt go tu nie zgani, i sam gotowym iść! Ksiądz Kordecki, który zrazu aż przeraził się, bo lękał się krwi rozlewu, zwłaszcza gdy własnego życia nie wystawiał, przyjrzawszy się bliżej owej myśli, uznał ją za godną obrońców Marii. — Dajcie mi się pomodlić! — rzekł. I klęknąwszy przed wizerunkiem Matki Boskiej, chwilę modlił się z rozłożonymi rękoma, wreszcie wstał wypogodzony. — Pomódlcie się teraz wy — rzekł — a potem idźcie! W kwadrans później wyszli we czterech i udali się na mury. Szańce w dalekości spały. Noc była bardzo ciemna. — Ilu ludzi chcesz wziąść? — spytał ksiądz Kordecki Kmicica. — Ja?... — odrzekł ze zdziwieniem pan Andrzej. — Ja tu nie wódz i miejscowości nie znam tak dobrze jak pan Czarniecki. Pójdę z szablą, ale ludzi niech pan Czarniecki prowadzi i mnie z innymi. Chciałbym jeno, by mój Soroka poszedł, bo to rzeźnik okrutny. Podobała się ta odpowiedź i panu Czarnieckiemu, i księdzu przeorowi, który w niej jawny dowód pokory widział. Lecz zabrali się zaraz raźno do dzieła. Wybrano ludzi, nakazano ciszę największą i poczęto wysuwać belki a kamienie, a cegły z przechodu. Praca zabrała z godzinę czasu. Wreszcie otwór w murze był gotowy i ludzie poczęli się zanurzać w wąską czeluść. Mieli szable, pistolety, niektórzy rusznice, a niektórzy, zwłaszcza chłopi, kosy osadzone sztorcem, broń, do której najwięcej nawykli. Znalazłszy się na drugiej stronie muru policzyli się: pan Czarniecki stanął na przedzie oddziału, Kmicic na samym końcu i ruszyli wzdłuż okopu, cicho, dech tamując w piersiach, jak wilcy podkradający się do owczarni. Jednakże czasem kosa o kosę zabrzękła, czasem kamień pod stopą zazgrzytał, i po tych odgłosach można było poznać, że wciąż posuwają się dalej. Zeszedłszy w nizinę, pan Czarniecki zatrzymał się. Tu zostawił część ludzi, nie opodal już od szańców, pod wodzą Janicza, Węgrzyna, starego i wytrawnego żołnierza, którym na ziemię rzucić się kazał, sam zaś wziął się nieco w prawo i mając pod stopami miękką już ziemię, na której kroki nie wydawały echa, począł szybciej prowadzić swój oddział. Miał on bowiem zamiar obejść szaniec, uderzyć na uśpionych z tyłu i pędzić ich ku klasztorowi na ludzi Janicza. Tę myśl poddał mu Kmicic, który idąc teraz koło niego z szablą w ręku, szeptał: — Szaniec pewnie jest tak wysunięty, że między nim a głównym obozem jest pusta przestrzeń. Straże, jeśli jakie są, to przed szańcem, a nie z tamtej strony... Tak więc obejdziemy ich swobodnie i wpadniemy na nich od tamtej strony, od której najmniej spodziewają się napadu. — Dobrze — odpowiedział pan Piotr — noga nie powinna ujść z tych ludzi. — Jeśliby się kto odezwał, jak będziem już wchodzili — mówił dalej pan Andrzej — pozwól waszmość, że ja odpowiem... Po niemiecku umiem szwargotać jak po polsku, więc pomyślą, że to kto od jenerała z obozu przechodzi. — Byle straży nie było za szańcem. — Choćby i były, to hukniem i skoczym od razu. Nim się połapią kto i co, siędziemy im na karki. — Czas skręcać, już koniec okopu widać — rzekł pan Czarniecki. Tu zwrócił się i zawołał z cicha: — W prawo, w prawo! Milczący szereg począł zawracać. Wtem księżyc oświecił nieco brzeg chmury i uczyniło się jaśniej. Idący ujrzeli pustą przestrzeń z tyłu szańca. Straży, jak przewidywał Kmicic, nie było na tej przestrzeni wcale, po cóż by bowiem Szwedzi mieli stawiać placówki między własnymi szańcami a główną armią, która stała dalej. Najprzenikliwszy wódz nie mógł przypuścić, by z tej strony mogło nadejść jakie niebezpieczeństwo. — Teraz jak najciszej! — rzekł pan Czarniecki. — Widać już namioty. — I w dwóch jest światełko... Ludzie tam jeszcze czuwają... Pewnie starszyzna. — Wejście od tyłu musi być wygodne. — Oczywiście — odrzekł Kmicic. — Tędy armaty wtaczają i wojska wchodzą... Ot, już nasyp się poczyna. Pilnuj teraz, by broń nie zabrzękła... Doszli już do wzniesienia usypanego starannie z tyłu szańców. Stał tam cały szereg wozów, na których podwożono prochy i kule. Ale przy wozach nie było nikogo, więc minąwszy je, poczęli wspinać się na szaniec bez trudu, jak słusznie przewidywano, bo wzniesienie było łagodne i dobrze urządzone. Tak doszli do samych namiotów i z gotową bronią zatrzymali się tuż, tuż. W dwóch rzeczywiście błyszczały światełka; więc pan Kmicic zamieniwszy parę słów z Czarnieckim rzekł: — Pójdę ja naprzód do tych, którzy nie śpią... Czekać teraz mego wystrzału, a potem w nich! To rzekłszy ruszył. Powodzenie wycieczki było już zapewnione, więc się nawet nie starał iść zbyt cicho. Minął kilka namiotów pogrążonych w ciemności; nikt się nie zbudził, nikt nie spytał: "werda?" Żołnierze jasnogórscy słyszeli skrzyp jego śmiałych kroków i bicie własnych serc. On zaś dotarł do oświetlonego namiotu, podniósł skrzydło i wszedłszy zatrzymał się u wejścia z pistoletem w dłoni i z szablą spuszczoną na łańcuszku. Zatrzymał się dlatego, że światło cokolwiek go olśniło, na polowym bowiem stole stał świecznik sześcioramienny, w którym płonęły jarzące świece. Za stołem siedziało trzech oficerów schylonych nad planami. Jeden z nich, siedzący w pośrodku, ślęczał nad nimi tak pilnie, że aż długie jego włosy leżały na białych kartach. Ujrzawszy kogoś wchodzącego podniósł głowę i spytał spokojnym głosem: — A kto tam? — Żołnierz — odpowiedział Kmicic. Wówczas i dwaj inni oficerowie zwrócili oczy ku wyjściu. — Jaki żołnierz? skąd? — spytał pierwszy. (Był to inżynier de Fossis, który głównie pracą oblężniczą kierował.) — Z klasztoru — odrzekł Kmicic. Ale było w jego głosie coś strasznego. De Fossis podniósł się nagle i przysłonił oczy ręką. Kmicic stał wyprostowany i nieruchomy jak widmo, tylko groźna jego twarz, podobna do głowy drapieżnego ptaka, zwiastowała nagłe niebezpieczeństwo. Jednakże myśl szybka jak błyskawica przemknęła przez głowę de Fossisa, że to może być zbieg z klasztoru, więc spytał jeszcze, ale już gorączkowo. — Czego tu chcesz? — Ot, czego chcę! — krzyknął Kmicic. I wypalił mu w same piersi z pistoletu. Wtem krzyk straszny i wraz z nim salwa wystrzałów rozległa się na szańcu. De Fossis runął, jak pada sosna zgruchotana piorunem, drugi oficer wpadł ze szpadą na Kmicica, ale on ciął go szablą między oczy, aż stal zgrzytnęła o kości; trzeci oficer rzucił się na ziemię pragnąc prześliznąć się pod ścianą namiotu, ale Kmicic skoczył ku niemu, nadeptał nogą na plecy i przygwoździł sztychem do ziemi. Tymczasem noc cicha zmieniła się w sądny dzień. Dzikie wrzaski: "Bij! morduj!", zmieszały się z wyciem i przeraźliwymi wołaniami o ratunek szwedzkich żołnierzy. Ludzie obłąkani z przestrachu wypadali z namiotów, nie wiedząc, gdzie się obrócić, w którą stronę uciekać. Niektórzy, nie pomiarkowawszy zrazu, skąd napad przychodzi, biegli wprost na jasnogórców i ginęli od szabel, kos i siekier, nim zdołali "pardon!" zakrzyknąć. Niektórzy bodli w ciemnościach szpadami własnych towarzyszy; inni, bezbronni, wpółodziani, bez kapeluszy, z rękoma podniesionymi w górę, stawali nieruchomie w miejscu; niektórzy wreszcie padali na ziemię, wśród poprzewracanych namiotów. Mała garść pragnęła się bronić, lecz oślepły tłum porywał ich, przewracał, deptał. Jęki konających, rozdzierające prośby o litość wzmagały zamieszanie. Gdy wreszcie z krzyków stało się jawnym, że napad przyszedł nie od strony klasztoru, ale z tyłu, właśnie od strony wojsk szwedzkich, wówczas prawdziwe szaleństwo ogarnęło napadniętych. Sądzili widocznie, że to sprzymierzone polskie chorągwie uderzyły na nich znienacka. Tłumy piechurów poczęły zeskakiwać z szańca i biec ku klasztorowi, jakby w jego murach pragnęli znaleźć schronienie. Ale wnet nowe okrzyki wskazały, że wpadli na odział Węgrzyna Janicza, który docinał ich pod samą fortecą. Tymczasem jasnogórscy siekąc, bodąc, depcząc doszli do armat. Ludzie z przygotowanymi gwoździami rzucili się na nie natychmiast, inni zaś prowadzili dalej dzieło śmierci. Chłopi, którzy nie byliby dostali wyćwiczonym żołdakom w otwartym polu, rzucali się teraz w kilku na całe gromady. Dzielny pułkownik Horn, gubernator krzepicki, starał się zebrać koło siebie rozpierzchłych knechtów, skoczywszy więc za węgieł szańca, począł wołać w ciemności i wymachiwać szpadą. Poznali go Szwedzi i wnet poczęli się kupić, lecz na ich karkach i razem z nimi nadlatywali napastnicy, których w pomroce trudno było odróżnić. Nagle rozległ się straszliwy świst kosy i głos Horna ucichł nagle. Kupa żołnierzy rozbiegła się, jakby granatem rozegnana. Kmicic i pan Czarniecki z oddziałem kilkunastu ludzi rzucili się na nich i wycięli do szczętu. Szaniec był zdobyty. W głównym obozie szwedzkim już trąby poczęły grać larum. Nagle ozwały się działa jasnogórskie i kule ogniste poczęły lecieć z klasztoru, by wracającym drogę oświecić. Oni wracali zdyszani, umazani krwią jak wilcy, którzy uczyniwszy rzeź w owczarni, uchodzą przed zbliżającymi się odgłosami strzelców. Pan Czarniecki prowadził czoło. Kmicic pochód zamykał. W pół godziny natknął się na oddział Janicza, lecz on nie odpowiadał na wołanie; sam jeden życiem przypłacił wycieczkę, bo gdy zapędził się za jakimś oficerem, właśni jego żołnierze zastrzelili go z rusznicy. Wycieczka weszła do klasztoru wśród huku dział i połysku płomieni. U przechodu czekał na nich już ksiądz Kordecki i liczył ich, w miarę jak głowy przesuwały się do wnętrza przez otwór. Nie brakło nikogo prócz Janicza. Wnet dwóch ludzi wyszło po niego i w pół godziny później przynieśli ciało, jego chciał bowiem ksiądz Kordecki przystojnym uczcić go pogrzebem. Lecz cisza nocna, raz przerwana, nie powróciła już aż do białego dnia. Z murów grały działa, w stanowiskach zaś szwedzkich trwało największe zamięszanie. Nieprzyjaciel nie znając dobrze swej klęski, nie wiedząc, skąd nieprzyjaciel nadejść może, uciekł z najbliższych klasztoru szańców. Całe pułki błąkały się w rozpaczliwym nieładzie do rana, biorąc często swoich za nieprzyjaciół i dając do siebie ognia. W głównym nawet obozie żołnierze i oficerowie opuścili namioty i stali pod gołym niebem, czekając, aż ta noc okropna się skończy. Trwożliwe wieści przelatywały z ust do ust. Mówiono, że odsiecz nadeszła, inni twierdzili, że wszystkie pobliskie szańce zdobyte. Miller, Sadowski, książę Heski, Wrzeszczowicz i wszyscy wyżsi oficerowie czynili nadludzkie usiłowania, by doprowadzić do ładu przerażone pułki. Jednocześnie na strzały klasztorne odpowiedziano ognistymi kulami, aby rozproszyć ciemności i pozwolić ochłonąć rozpierzchłym. Jedna z kul utkwiła w dachu kaplicy, lecz trąciwszy tylko o załamanie dachu, wróciła się z szumem i łoskotem ku obozowi, rozrzucając po powietrzu potok płomieni. Nareszcie skończyła się zgiełkliwa noc. Klasztor i obóz szwedzki ucichły. Ranek począł bielić szczyty kościelne, dachówki przybierały zwolna czerwoną barwę — i rozedniało. Wówczas Miller na czele sztabu podjechał do zdobytego szańca. Mogli wprawdzie z klasztoru dojrzeć go i dać ognia, lecz stary jenerał nie zważał na to. Chciał własnymi oczyma obejrzeć wszystkie szkody, policzyć poległych. Sztab jechał za nim: wszyscy stropieni, ze smutkiem i powagą w twarzach. Dojechawszy do szańca zsiedli z koni i poczęli wstępować na górę. Ślady walki widniały wszędzie: niżej, pod działami, walały się poprzewracane namioty; niektóre stały jeszcze otwarte, puste, ciche. Stosy ciał leżały szczególniej pomiędzy namiotami; trupy półnagie, obdarte, z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, z przerażeniem zakrzepłym w martwych źrenicach, okropny przedstawiały widok. Widocznie wszyscy ci ludzie zostali pochwyceni w głębokim śnie; niektórzy nie byli obuci, mało który zaciskał rapier w martwej dłoni, żaden prawie nie miał ni hełmu, ni kapelusza. Jedni leżeli w namiotach, zwłaszcza od strony wejścia, ci widocznie zaledwie zdołali się przebudzić; drudzy przy samych skrzydłach namiotów, chwyceni przez śmierć, w chwili gdy chcieli się ratować ucieczką. Wszędy tyle ciał, a w niektórych miejscach takie stosy, iż można by sądzić, że to jaki kataklizm natury pobił owych żołnierzy, lecz rany głębokie w twarzach i piersiach, niektóre oblicza zaczernione od wystrzałów tak bliskich, że wszystek proch nie zdołał zgorzeć, świadczyły aż nadto jawnie, że to ręka ludzka dokonała zniszczenia. Miller wstąpił wyżej, ku działom; stały głuche, zagwożdżone, nie groźniejsze już od pni drzewa; na jednym z nich leżało przewieszone ciało kanoniera, prawie na wpół przecięte strasznym zamachem kosy. Krew oblała lawetę i utworzyła pod nią obszerną kałużę. Miller obejrzał wszystko dokładnie, w milczeniu i ze zmarszczoną brwią. Nikt z oficerów nie śmiał tego milczenia przerwać. Jakże tu bowiem nieść pociechę staremu jenerałowi, który wskutek nieostrożności własnej został pobity jak nowicjusz? Była to nie tylko klęska, była i hańba, bo przecie sam jenerał twierdzę ową kurnikiem nazywał i obiecywał ją między palcami rozkruszyć, bo przecie miał dziewięć tysięcy wojska, a tam ostało dwieście załogi, bo na koniec, jenerał ów był żołnierzem z krwi i kości, a miał przeciw sobie mnichów. Ciężko zaczął się dla Millera ów dzień. Tymczasem nadeszli piechurowie i poczęli ciała wynosić. Czterech z nich, niosąc na płachcie trupa, zatrzymało się przed jenerałem bez rozkazu. Miller spojrzał w płachtę i oczy zakrył. — De Fossis... — rzekł głucho. Ledwie co odeszli, nadciągnęli drudzy; tym razem Sadowski poruszył się ku nim i zawołał z daleka, zwracając się do sztabu: — Horna niosą! Lecz Horn żył jeszcze i długie miał przed sobą dni mąk okropnych. Chłop, który go ciął, dosięgnął go samym końcem kosy, ale uderzenie było tak straszne, że otwarło całą klatkę piersiową. Jednakże ranny zachował nawet przytomność. Spostrzegłszy Millera i sztab uśmiechnął się, chciał coś mówić, lecz zamiast głosu wydobył tylko na usta pianę różową, po czym jął mrugać silnie oczyma i zemdlał. — Zanieść go do mego namiotu! — rzekł Miller — i niech mój medyk opatrzy go natychmiast! Następnie oficerowie usłyszeli, jak mówił sam do siebie: — Horn. Horn... We śnie go widziałem... zaraz z wieczora... Straszna, niepojęta rzecz... I utkwiwszy oczy w ziemię, zamyślił się głęboko; nagle z zadumy zbudził go przerażony głos Sadowskiego: — Jenerale! jenerale! Patrz wasza dostojność! Tam, tam... klasztor... Miller spojrzał i zdumiał. Dzień już był zupełny i pogodny, jeno mgły wisiały nad ziemią, ale niebo było czyste i rumiane od porannej zorzy. Biały tuman przesłaniał sam szczyt Jasnej Góry i wedle zwykłego rzeczy porządku powinien był zakrywać kościół; tymczasem szczególniejszym zjawiskiem przyrody kościół wraz z wieżą unosił się nie tylko nad skałę, ale i nad mgłę, wysoko, wysoko, zupełnie jakby oderwał się od swej podstawy i zawisł w błękitach pod niebem. Krzyki żołnierzy zwiastowały, że spostrzegli także zjawisko. — To mgła oczy łudzi! — zakrzyknął Miller. — Mgła leży pod kościołem ! — odpowiedział Sadowski. — Zadziwiająca rzecz, ale ten kościół jest dziesięć razy wyżej, niż był wczoraj, i wisi w powietrzu — rzekł książę Heski. — W górę jeszcze idzie! w górę, w górę! — krzyczeli żołnierze. — Z oczu niknie!... Istotnie, tuman wiszący na skale począł się podnosić na kształt niezmiernego słupa dymu ku niebu, kościół zaś, osadzony jakby na szczycie owego słupa, zdawał się wzbijać coraz wyżej, jednocześnie zaś hen już pod samymi obłokami przesłaniał się coraz więcej białym oparem, rzekłbyś: roztapiał się, rozpływał, mącił, na koniec zniknął zupełnie z oczu. Miller zwrócił się ku oficerom, a w oczach jego malowało się zdziwienie wraz z zabobonnym przestrachem. — Wyznaję waszmościom — rzekł — żem podobnego fenomenu w życiu nie widział. Całkiem to jest przeciwne naturze, i chyba to czary papistów... — Słyszałem — rzekł Sadowski — wykrzykujących żołnierzy: "Jak tu strzelać do takiej twierdzy?" Zaiste, nie wiem jak! — Ale co teraz będzie, mości panowie! -zawołał książę Heski. — Jestli ten kościół tam we mgle, czy go już nie ma? I stali jeszcze długo, zdumieni, milczący, na koniec książę Heski rzekł: — Chociażby to było naturalne zjawisko przyrody, w każdym razie nic nie wróży ono nam dobrego. Patrzcie, waszmościowie, od czasu jakeśmy tu przybyli, nie postąpiliśmy ani kroku naprzód! — Ba! — odpowiedział Sadowski — gdybyśmy to tylko nie postąpili ! Ale, prawdę rzekłszy, ponosiliśmy klęskę za klęską... a dzisiejsza noc najgorsza. Żołnierz zniechęcony traci odwagę i opieszale zaczyna działać. Nie macie, waszmościowie, pojęcia, co sobie opowiadają po pułkach. Dzieją się przy tym i inne rzeczy dziwne: oto od pewnego czasu nikt pojedynczo ani nawet samowtór nie może wychylić się z obozu, â kto się na to ośmieli, ten jakoby w ziemię wpadł. Rzekłbyś: wilki krążą koło Częstochowy. Sam niedawno posłałem chorążego z trzema ludźmi do Wielunia po odzież ciepłą i odtąd ani słychu o nich!... — Gorzej będzie, gdy zima nadejdzie; już i teraz noce bywają nieznośne — dodał książę Heski. — Mgła rzednie! — rzekł nagle Miller. Rzeczywiście, powstał wiatr i począł odwiewać opary. W kłębach tumanu poczęło coś majaczyć, na koniec słońce zeszło i powietrze stało się przezroczyste. Mury klasztorne zarysowały się z lekka, potem wychylił się kościół, klasztor. Wszystko stało na dawnym miejscu. Twierdza była spokojna i cicha, jakby w niej ludzie nie mieszkali. — Jenerale — rzekł z energią książę Heski — próbuj wasza dostojność jeszcze układów. Trzeba raz skończyć! — A jeśli układy nie doprowadzą do niczego, to waszmościowie radzicie oblężenia poniechać? — pytał ponuro Miller. Oficerowie umilkli. Po chwili dopiero Sadowski zabrał głos: — Wasza dostojność wiesz najlepiej, co jej wypada czynić. — Wiem — odparł dumnie Miller — i to wam jeno powiem: przeklinam dzień i godzinę, w której tu przybyłem, jak również doradców (tu przeszył wzrokiem Wrzeszczowicza), którzy mi to oblężenie instygowali; wiedzcie jednak, że po tym, co zaszło, nie ustąpię, póki tej przeklętej twierdzy w kupę gruzów nie zmienię albo sam nie polegnę! Niechęć odbiła się na twarzy księcia Heskiego. Nigdy on nie poważał zbyt Millera, powyższe zaś jego słowa poczytał za próżną chełpliwość żołnierską, nie na czasie wobec tego zburzonego szańca, trupów i zagwożdżonych dział; zwrócił się więc ku niemu i odpowiedział z widocznym przekąsem: — Jenerale, wasza dostojność nie możesz tego przyrzekać, bo ustąpisz wobec pierwszego rozkazu króla jegomości albo pana marszałka Wittenberga. Czasem też i okoliczności umieją rozkazywać nie gorzej królów i marszałków. Miller zmarszczył swe gęste brwi, co widząc Wrzeszczowicz rzekł pospiesznie: — Tymczasem próbujmy układów. Oni się poddadzą. Nie może inaczej być! Dalsze jego słowa zgłuszył wesoły głos dzwonu, wzywający na mszę poranną w kościele jasnogórskim. Jenerał wraz ze sztabem odjechali z wolna ku Częstochowie, lecz nie dojechali jeszcze do głównej kwatery, gdy przypadł oficer na spienionym koniu. — To od marszałka Wittenberga! — rzekł Miller. Tymczasem oficer oddał mu list. Jenerał rozerwał szybko pieczęcie i przebiegłszy pismo oczyma, rzekł ze zmieszaniem w twarzy: — Nie! To z Poznania... złe wieści. W Wielkopolsce szlachta się podnosi, lud łączy się z nią... Na czele ruchu stoi Krzysztof Żegocki, który chce iść na pomoc Częstochowie. — Przepowiedziałem, że te strzały rozlegną się od Karpat do Bałtyku — mruknął Sadowski. — U tego narodu prędka odmiana. Jeszcze wy nie znacie Polaków, poznacie ich później. — Dobrze! poznamy ich! — odparł Miller. — Wolę otwartego nieprzyjaciela niż fałszywego sprzymierzeńca... Sami się poddali, a teraz broń podnoszą... Dobrze! doznają naszej broni! — A my ich — odburknął Sadowski. — Panie jenerale, kończmy układami z Częstochową; przystańmy na wszelkie warunki... Nie o twierdzę chodzi, ale o panowanie jego królewskiej mości w tym kraju. — Mnisi się poddadzą — rzekł Wrzeszczowicz. — Dziś, jutro, poddadzą się! Tak oni ze sobą rozmawiali, a w klasztorze po rannej mszy panowała radość niezmierna. Ci, którzy na wycieczkę nie chodzili, wypytywali jej uczestników: jak się wszystko odbyło? Uczestnicy zaś chełpili się strasznie, wysławiając swoje męstwo i klęskę, którą nieprzyjacielowi zadali. Między księżmi i niewiastami nawet ciekawość przemogła. Białe habity i niewieście szaty zaległy mury. Piękny i radosny był to dzień. Niewiasty skupiły się koło pana Czarnieckiego, wołając: "Zbawca nasz! opiekun!" On zaś bronił się, zwłaszcza gdy w ręce chciały go całować, i ukazując na Kmicica mówił: — Temu także dziękujcie! Babinicz on jest, ale nie baba! W ręce on się całować nie da, bo mu się jeszcze od krwi lepią; ale jeśli która z młodszych w gębę zechce, to tak myślę, że się nie będzie wzdragał! Młodsze rzucały istotnie wstydliwe i wabne zarazem spojrzenia na pana Andrzeja podziwiając wspaniałą jego urodę; lecz on nie odpowiadał oczyma na owe nieme pytania, bo mu widok tych dziewcząt przypomniał Oleńkę. "Ej, ty moja niebogo! — pomyślał — żebyś choć wiedziała, że ja już u Najświętszej Panny na ordynansie, w jej obronie się tym nieprzyjaciołom oponuję, którym ku swojemu umartwieniu służyłem dawniej..." I obiecał sobie, że zaraz po oblężeniu do niej do Kiejdan napisze i Sorokę z listem popchnie. "Przecie nie gołe słowa i obietnice jej poślę, bo już i uczynki są za mną, które bez chwalby próżnej, ale akuratnie w liście wypiszę. Niech wie, że to ona sprawiła, niech się ucieszy!" I ucieszył się sam tą myślą tak dalece, że ani zauważył, jako dziewczęta mówiły do siebie, odchodząc: — Grzeczny kawaler, ale widać za wojną jeno patrzy i mruk nieużyty... Kategoria:Potop